


Safe to Love

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Trigger Warnings for past abuse, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is triggered during a fight with a couple of omegas and Allison and Scott are there to keep him calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe to Love

Allison saw it from her perched position on the rooftops, above the wolves fighting below. A couple of omegas had wandered into Beacon Hills and were causing trouble with the pack. No one knew why these particular omegas were together, it was only three of them, wandering without an alpha or any leader among them.

One of them grabbed Isaac and threw him into a wall. Isaac fell into the dumpster below and the cover slammed shut from impact. Her eyes widened, pulse quickened, the arrow was flying from her bow within seconds of comprehension. It struck the omega in the neck, not fatally unfortunately but enough for the omega to stumble back, clawing at his throat where the arrow was now embedded.

She was leaping down from her perch immediately, sprinting toward the dumpster and firing off three more arrows into the omega’s body – two in his thighs and one into his shoulder. Allison heard him collapse on the ground and distantly noticed Scott calling her name but she wasn’t the one in trouble at the moment.

She could also hear Isaac from inside the dumpster, banging desperately on the walls and screaming. She knew Scott could hear him too. The cover was jammed, she found out, when she got closer and started pushing on the lid with all her strength. Allison called out to Isaac while she pushed, trying to soothe him, to tell him that she was hear but there was no getting through to him when he was locked inside a tight space.

Scott rushed to her side and she backed away enough for him to get access to the dumpster and turned to cover his back, shooting more arrows at the omega Scott had abandoned to race over here. Derek and the other omega were still throwing punches, clawing at each other, but she could tell Derek was winning.

She wished Stiles and Lydia were here but they were spending the majority of their time with Deaton these days, learning to hone in on their magic abilities. They weren’t yet combat ready.

Scott howled as he pulled the lid open finally, practically tearing the thing off its hinges and Isaac’s claws came up first, ready to strike.

“ _Isaac!”_ Scott shouted in his alpha voice, eyes flashing red but there was kindness and concern in his expression.

The beta stilled, freezing at the voice and shaking as he came back from his full shift. Allison sent another arrow flying before spinning around to help Scott pull Isaac out of the dumpster. The beta’s claws retracted as he gripped Scott’s shoulders and when he was placed on the ground, he leaned back into Allison’s weight while still holding onto Scott.

“Shh, we’ve got you,” Allison whispered into Isaac’s ear, kissing him softly on the back of his neck and locking eyes with Scott. Scott nodded, stepping out of Isaac’s grip after squeezing his wrists and ran back toward the only omega left standing to help Derek.

Isaac whined at the loss of Scott, still trembling against the hunter, but Allison hushed him, stroking his side as she maneuvered herself under his arm to support his weight and carry him away from the battle, toward where her car was parked. Scott would join them after and Derek would understand having to take Isaac away.

.  
.

Allison pulled into Scott’s driveway and shut the engine off as Scott picked Isaac up from the backseat, carrying him in his arms. The hunter got out and moved forward, taking the keys from Scott’s front pocket and unlocked the door for the both of them.

Scott walked in first, carrying Isaac straight up to their shared bedroom and Allison followed after locking the door.

Isaac was still shivering mildly when Scott placed him down on the bed and curled up next to him, enveloping him in warmth. Allison stripped off her leather jacket and the bracer on her arm before climbing up onto the bed and settling down on the other side of Isaac, hooking her leg over his thigh and placing her hand over Scott’s that was resting on Isaac’s chest.

“I’m okay…” Isaac whispered into Allison’s hair and they believed him. He was getting better these days about how he handled his panic attacks and the car ride back to Scott’s house gave him plenty of time to breathe and calm down snuggled into Scott’s lap in the backseat. But this wasn’t just for him, it was for all of them. They wrapped themselves around each other, everyone touching, everyone making sure that they were all okay. That everyone was safe and still in one piece – physically and emotionally.

Scott pressed his lips against Isaac’s temple, nose burying in his curls and breathing his scent in deep. At the same time, Allison moved forward and captured Isaac’s lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Isaac sighed, kissing her back, lips moving slow and sensual against each other as Scott’s kisses and light nips trailed down Isaac’s neck.

Hands caressed, wandering over skin regardless of whose, and slowly worked their clothes from their bodies. Allison’s fingers nimbly working at Isaac’s belt as Scott tugged at the boy’s sweater. Isaac pushing Allison shirt high on her body until she finally let go of his loose jeans and lifted her arms to pull the shirt off. Scott took care of removing the beta’s jeans and his own before Isaac rolled over and lifted Scott’s tight shirt, licking at the skin he exposed as he helped tug the shirt off the alpha.

Allison hooked her fingers in Isaac’s boxers, meeting Scott’s hands that were doing the same and smiled at him as she sucked a bruise into the beta’s shoulder. Scott was gasping softly at the bite marks Isaac was leaving over his abdomen and grinned as he and Allison took his last remaining article of clothing off of him.

Isaac busied himself by nipping along Scott’s hips and tugging his boxers with his teeth. That’s when Allison giggled against Isaac’s back when Scott snapped her bra strap before reaching over and unhooking it with one hand.

Allison sighed when Isaac brought his hand back and gripped his ass check, pulling her closer to his back before slipping a hand down her panties. At the same time, he pulled Scott’s boxers off with his other hand and Scott kicked them off before lining up with Isaac and rocking against him.

The room filled with broken gasps and the slick sound of skin on skin. Isaac and Scott rubbing against each other as Isaac pushed a digit into Allison. Scott’s lips found Isaac’s, tongue plunging in and tasting his mouth, as his hand gripped Allison’s shoulder to hold her close.

Allison rutted against Isaac’s back, thrusting down onto the two fingers he now had inside her when he was suddenly rolling toward her and picking her up. He placed her on top of him and switched their positions, putting her in the middle of the two boys with her back to Scott. Finally the two boys pulled her panties from her legs as she turned her head and found Scott’s lips for an open mouthed and messy kiss while Isaac pushed his fingers back inside her.

Her moan was lost on Scott’s lips and her hands flew out in search of Isaac, landing on his chest and scraping her nails down just as he liked it. He groaned, moving in closer and guiding her hands down where she ran over the head of his leaking cock before she stroked him.

Scott broke the kiss and immediate Isaac gripped her chin and stole her lips for his own. The alpha reached back to the nightstand and rummaged through until he found a condom, ripping the small package open and rolling it onto himself. He hiked up Allison’s leg and positioned himself, easing in slowly but rough enough for her to groan and tug harder at Isaac’s cock. The beta, in turn, dug his claws into Scott’s hips and pulled him until he was fully seated inside Allison who was now gasping against his lips.

When Scott started thrusting into her in earnest with Isaac pulling at his hips to quicken his pace, she buried her face into Isaac’s throat where she sucked and bite a dark bruise onto his collarbone. Isaac leaned over her, biting and tugging at Scott’s lower lip before licking his way into the alpha’s mouth and moaning as the alpha’s hand joined the hunter’s to work at his cock. Of course, Allison took this opportunity to move her own hand down to fondle Isaac’s balls and press a finger outside his hole, just stroking and teasing him until he was whining against Scott’s lips.

Scott’s other hand reached under Allison’s body ran down her abdomen until he moved between her  thighs and found her clit, rubbing her gently until she was trembling between the boys, choking out sobs as she rode her climax. She tightened around Scott as he continued to grind in circular motions inside her while stroking and curling his hand around Isaac’s cock.

As Allison came down from her orgasm, still moaning softly at the feeling of Scott inside her, she pressed her finger inside of Isaac. It was enough to send him over the edge as Scott twisted his wrist just right. He came, spurting over Scott’s hand and against Allison’s belly and with a few quick thrusts Scott was coming inside Allison, emptying into the condom and groaning loudly into Isaac’s mouth who was still gasping.

They settled down against the bed with sweaty, sticky limbs. Scott lazily pulled out of Allison and tied off the condom, throwing it into the garbage before wrapping his arms around her and reaching to pull Isaac closer. Allison rested her head on Isaac, not caring about the mess between them as she brought her hands up to caress his chest and let him throw an arm over her to get to Scott.

Allison was already half asleep but she could hear the two boys kissing leisurely above her, stroking her side and back with their hands.

When they broke apart, Scott pressed a tender kiss onto the back of Allison’s neck and rested his face there for the night while Isaac kissed her forehead and laid his head down on the pillow next to the hunter’s face.

The three didn’t bother with blankets, it was hot enough from their actions and with Scott and Isaac’s built in werewolf heating… and Allison wasn’t going to feel any chills during the night between them. Their breathing evened, heartbeats steady from their close proximity and the knowledge that they were together, they were safe, and they were loved.

**Author's Note:**

> come my sweeties to [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) it is a better place there (also prompt me scallisaac things on there if you like)


End file.
